shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon
Popularly known as the Beast of Hell, Abaddon was among the most powerful devils, and easily the strongest of the Archdevils at the time of Lilith’s conquest. He was a son of Satan, born a few short centuries before the Devil King’s entombment in Cocytus. He was extremely powerful, even for a Devil, and quickly earned a name for himself. Feeling confident of his abilities, he went to challenge the Fire King Amon. However, Amon was far stronger than Abaddon had guessed and he couldn’t bring himself to attack. Shamed, Abaddon could not accept that there was someone that much stronger than him. Waiting for an opportune time, he waited for Amon to be weakened and attacked him from behind. Amon managed to fight back and he fled, but Abaddon had succeeded in mortally wounding him. However, Amon took a long time to die, and he was able to train a successor in the Devil Sara. Thinking Sara would be easy prey, Abaddon came back for him, but was stunned to discover that Sara was a perfect match for him in battle. The two would clash many times throughout the years, growing rapidly in strength with every battle. In the meantime Abaddon managed to assert his own power and carve out a sizable kingdom of his own, conquering the sphere of Hell known as Gehenna. Eventually, Sara entered a deep trance and Abaddon finally saw his opportunity to rid himself of his rival. All of the Saran Clan’s enemies gathered and converged on the Fire Kingdom Inferno, but were stymied by the powerful clan members. Abaddon came to the gates of the Burning Palace, but was blocked by Sara’s adopted son, Shita. Shita could not match the raw power of Abaddon, but managed to delay him with magic until Sara’s most powerful son, Sora arrived. Abaddon battled the hammer wielding Sora with neither gaining the advantage. It was then that Sara emerged, having achieved Enlightenment. He dispatched Abaddon and all their other enemies and vanished from Hell. Abaddon and the others intended to destroy Inferno, but found that they could no longer stand to be there. With his greatest rival gone, Abaddon decided to conquer Hell for himself. He was largely blocked in this by the Archdevil Mephistopheles, who always managed to outmaneuver him. Over time Abaddon came across a white skinned woman of incredible beauty who he took as his concubine. This turned out to be Lilith, who successfully bit and enthralled Abaddon. With the strongest of the Archdevils as her servant, Lilith managed to conquer and enthrall the other Archdevils, making her effectively the Queen of Hell. Abaddon remained Lilith’s favorite servant for ages, helping in her plan to release Satan though he privately feared the Devil King. When Lilith enacted her plan, he met the Magnificent 7. He instantly recognized John, Cain, and Cara as descendants of his archenemy Sara, and was constantly frustrated by his inability to match John or Cain in their Oversaran forms. Even more insulting was when John and Cain recognized him as equal in strength to Drake, who Abaddon derided as a pathetic knock off of a demon. Powers and Abilities Devil of Destruction Abaddon is far and away the strongest of Lilith's 13 Archdevils and is widely feared across Hell for his great power. At some point he infused his Fury with the power Destruction smashes everything the he comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack other Power or Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce its effectiveness and deflect it. Even the strongest Powers are rendered useless when faced with Destruction. Break: Abaddon's signature technique, a concentration of explosive energy fired from one hand. Shatter: A technique requiring tactile contact. As its name implies whatever or whomever Abaddon is touching shatters to pieces. Despoil: Abaddon removes the potency from any attack directed against him, destroying his opponent's spirit. Waste: An attack fired from his mouth, it wipes out everything in a given area. Ruin: A powered up version of Break. Ultimate Annihilation: Abaddon creates a giant orb of destructive energy which he condenses between his palms. He then releases it at a target which it obliterates. Trivia - Abaddon is believed to have had some relation to Abyss.